Saya and Kaitou
by Haruhi Kagome123
Summary: Saya and Kaitou find themselves caught in a tale of violent romance. Rated M for sexual content. This is my first attempt at a lemon, I'll understand if people don't like it.


**Chapter: 1 Kaitou meets Saya**

He smiled at her evily as he grins "So your Saya, your on my death list."

"um who r u" Saya said and Haji gets in front of her.

"I am Kaitou the most Bad Ass mother fucker around, i kill people for fun, but since your not human it makes it even more interesting, i'll kill you both here and now." he said.

Takes her sword from Haji "Haji go get Kai and if u can get Diva"  
"If that is what u wish" he leaves.

"He cracks his knuckles as he quickly vanishs beside her shoulder as he had the gun pointed to her head "You wouldn't hit a cop would you, you know what happens if you hit a cop..you go to JAIL!, haha!! so what will you do now!." he said.

Saya starts to get mad.

He hugs her from behind as he licks her neck and whispers in her ear "You are going to be with me for a week, then i will let you go."

She looks away mad.

He softly licks her beautiful wet lips and circling his tongue around her sexy lips slowly as he stops "Your my beautiful killer for now on, you understand Saya."

"You sick bastered" she said.

"haha!!" he laughed and he spanks her big round sexy ass as he squeezes it tight and kisses her deeply "You have no choice! Saya!. i'm a cop after all!"

My eyes turn red and Diva appears.  
"Let my sister go now" her eyes turn blue.

"Same thing goes 4 you Diva, you have no choice!, be in Jail! or just die by the curse power thats locked up inside of me that killed over a billion people."

Behind Diva Kai shows up.  
"You bastered let Saya go now" Kai said  
Diva smirks "I don't take orders from u. Solomon, Carl, Amshel, and Nathan take care of him." Carl, Amshel and Nathan attacks u and Solomon takes Saya.

"Hmp, foolish chiropterans" he lifts them up with his psychic powers as he slams them all against the window making them fall down extreamly hard as he grabs Saya and teleports them to his castle "welcome!!"

"You bastered let me go" Saya said once again.

**Chapter 2 In Kaitou's castle**

"Have a seat Saya, relax" he kisses her deeply as she blushes.

"You bastered" she said.

He rips off her clothes and his "Saya, we must make a baby, we MUST!!" he yelled.

"Get away from me" pushes him away.

He slaps her on to the floor as he chains her up and seals her powers away "Just 4 now Saya!, we must! make a baby!!"

"No, Haji will be here and he will save me" she said.

"I have a force shield around the castle, its to late" he begins licking her beautiful nipples all the way down to her stomach very slowly as his hands was rubbing against her sexy thighs, then his tongue went even lower until he reachs her beautiful pussy as he shoves his tongue inside of her and starts licking her up and down and all around in circles while his middle fingers was rubbing on her sexy clit, he was sucking on her sexy juicy pussy so much that she begins to get wet as juice was falling down from his mouth from licking her wonderful juicy pussy.. as his hands was inside of her tight sexy ass and starts wiggling it side to side while his tongue was going in and out of her wet juicy pussy than he stops and shoves his right middle finger inside of her wet juicy pussy and shoves his left middle finger inside of her tight ass and begins to wiggle them both up and down and circling them around in circles and begins to wiggle them side to side faster and more faster as juice was dripping out all over his hands from her wet juicy pussy than he combines it with his tongue as he was licking them both up and down very slowly making her feel all three and trying to make her feel real good inside "mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" then he took a sniff as he wiggles his nose against her wet juicy pussy as he smiles softly because he loves the way her wet juicy pussy smells.

She was breathing faster and her heart beats faster.

He turns her around and hung her upside down "mmmmm i want your mouth BABY!!!" her head was close to his huge dick and her wet juicy pussy was close to his face as he was holding her upside down, then he shoves his huge dick inside of her mouth and pushing it in and out extreamly faster and deeper while his tongue was licking her wet juicy pussy as he shoves his tongue inside of her wet juicy pussy and licking it all around in circles as his huge dick went deep down her throught as she begins to choke on it as spit was dripping out of her mouth like crazy he was fucking her throught extreamly fast as he pulls it out of her mouth to catch her breath than he was slapping his huge dick against her beautiful sexy lips back and forth while his tongue was sticking her wet juicy pussy in and out at the same time as one of his hands was rubbing on her sexy clit than he switchs from her wet juicy pussy and shoves it in her tight ass and sucking in it like crazy as his hands was rubbing her sexy clit out of control, and while he was doing that he was rubbing his balls against her sexy tongue as he stops and shoves his huge dick back inside her mouth as he was wiggling it all around inside her sexy mouth as her cheeks begins to look fat because his huge dick was so big, he was fuckin her mouth out of control that her whole head was vibrating like crazy as his balls was slapping against her beautiful sexy lips "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was all he could say.

Saya was thinking 'this is one sick bastered'

"You like that baby" once he made her very wet he stops and spreads her legs open as he lays down on top of her than he put her sexy legs around his waist as he begins to kiss her deeply, then he slowly shoves his huge dick inside her wet juicy pussy and begins to fuck her hard and slow as it keeps going in and out of her wet juicy pussy, it felt so good to him that he moaned and starts pounding his huge dick inside her faster and harder as he pushed it deeper inside of her every time he goes in and while he was fucking her wet juicy pussy he still was kissing her deeply and swirling his tongue around her sexy tongue as well, he was kissing her so much that spit drip down from there mouth as his hands was squeezeing her big round juicy ass as his huge dick was beating her wet juicy pussy in extreamly hard and fast that juice driped down her wet juicy pussy as well and every time he pushed it in harder her big round sexy ass bounce off the floor than he catchs her big round sexy ass in the air and squeezes her ass even more harder than before as his huge dick was moving all around in circles inside her wet juicy pussy and while he was drilling his huge dick inside of her he kisses her even deeply as there toungues was pressing against each other very hard "mmmmmmmmmm!!! ahhhhhhhhhh!!!" he loves the way her wet juicy pussy feels as juice was coming out of her at the same time as he moans really loud.

Saya starts to give in to him.

"Your so cute Saya!!" He bends her over in doggie stlye and shoves his huge dick inside her wet juicy pussy and fucking her extreamly hard and fast while his hands was grabbing her big round juicy ass and slapping it back and forth at the same times as it jiggles agains his huge dick, then he shoves it in her wet juicy pussy even deeper as he begins pounding her even more extreamly hard that her pussy turns dark blue as more juice was splashing all over his body from her wet juicy pussy than he squeezes her big round juicy ass together so she could feel his huge dick even more as he was fucking her like crazy like he was giving her a baby or something as her body begins to shake out of control as he leans over and squeezes her huge sexy tits as milk squirted out her nipples while his balls was slapping against her wet juicy pussy extreamly hard and his dick just drilling it faster and deeper as he wiggling it all around in circles, than he starts pulling her short beautiful hair back kinda hard as his hands was slapping her big round juicy ass back and forth as it begins to jiggle even more against his huge cock "mmmmmmmmmmmmm"

She smiles and blushes.

Once she blushed he fell in love for seeing her like that "S-Saya!!" He jacks her up on the wall and puts both of her sexy legs on his shoulder as his hands was yanking and squeezing her huge sexy tits while he was kissing her deeply at the same time than he was pitching both of her beautiful nipples as he shoves his huge dick inside of her wet juicy pussy,just slamming that huge cock in that beautiful juicy pussy extreamly hard as her sexy legs was shaking out of control in the air as juicy was linking out of her wet juicy pussy as his huge dick was drilling her beautiful pussy extreamly fast as it kept going deeper inside her wet juicy pussy and while he was fucking her hard he was sucking on her beautiful nipples as his hands was squeezing her huge sexy tits as he stops sucking on them and starts kissing her deeply and wiggling his mouth all around inside hers that a lot of spit was dripping all over there bodies as he kept pushing and fucking her wet juicy pussy even more out of control that her body was shaking faster then a vibrator and while he was doing that he was sucking on her pretty feet and licking her pretty toes as her big round juicy ass was popping all over his huge dick as more juice was coming out of her like crazy "Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

As he did all of that Saya says I LOVE U KAITOU.

He blushes badly "I LOVE YOU TOO SAYA!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!! WANT TO BE WITH YOU!!" he turns her around and puts both of her hands against the wall, he had her in doggie style in the air while her sexy legs was wraped behind his ass as he shoves his huge dick back inside of her wet juicy pussy and squeezing and moving her big round juicy ass all in circles and up and down as he stops and slaps it extreamly hard as it jiggles against his huge dick than he grabs her short beautiful hair with his teeth and pulling it back hard as his huge dick was drilling her wet juicy pussy even more extreamly hard then before as he shoves it real deeper inside her wet juicy pussy that it reachs all the way down her stomach as he begins pounding her wet juicy pussy over and over as he wiggling his long huge dick all around inside of her as he slapping her big round juicy ass at the same time than he put her pretty feet against the wall and her hands as he was drilling her juicy pussy fast like crazy that her huge sexy tits was bouncing around out of control as milk came out her sexy nipples, then he puts his huge dick out of her juicy pussy and shoves it in her tight ass as it was tighting it up against his huge dick as he begins fucking her more and more out of control "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!"

She kisses him deeply.

He cums inside her as he stops "Do You mean it?" he asked.

"yes" she said and she smiles.

"I love u too, dont leave me Saya"

"I won't I promise" she said.

He kisses Saya deeply and hugs her tightly "Saya what you doing today" he asked.

"nothing and you" se replied and asked.

"Just chilling." licking her lips "I missed you baby"

"I missed u 2"

"I missed you more"

"I missed u most"

He slaps her big round juicy ass and squeezes it hard "mmmmm your so beautiful"

Saya smiles.

He smiles back.

She smiles and hugs him.  
"mmmmmm ur so cute baby, i want a baby with u"

"I know you said that last night"

"Do u love me more than Inuyasha" he asked.

She smiles "yes"

He smiles back "I love u too Saya, u felt so good in bed I dont ever want to leave u"

"Then lets finish what we have started last night ok"

"I already cumed inside u, this time it might be rough"

"ok"

He carried her outside at night by the gate where there was lots of blood as he bends her over and made her do a split then he puts his huge dick inside her juicy pussy and starts pulling her hair back extreamly hard and fucking the hell out of her at the same time he was fucking her on a gate and every time he fucked her, her face and tits hit the gate hard, he grabbed her big round sexy ass and starts yanking it out of control and pounding her deeper and harder, he pounds her juicy pussy so hard that her pussy turns dark pink and black and blood was all over his huge cock! he wiggles his huge dick inside her juicy pussy and made her do a spilt so far that her feet reachs all the way to her head than he powers up and uses his wind power starts fucking her faster and harder than he ever did in his life her body begins to shake out of control and hitting the gate like crazy he turns her around and jacks her up on the gate he puts one of her legs in the air and her other leg was on the ground then he starts pitching her sexy tit's as hard as he can, he pitchs her tit's so hard that blood and milk came all over his face, he slaps her face and start fucking her juicy pussy like crazy and he also was sucking the milk out of her at the same time he kept on pounding her juicy pussy harder and harder than he finally puts the whole thing in..his huge dick reach all the way to her neck and he starts fucking and kissing and slapping that hell out of her..he was doing all of this at the same time, she was getting fucked so hard that blood came out her mouth and piss and cum was coming all out her wet juicy pussy, he grabs her pretty feet and starts sucking on it and slapping her huge sexy tit's at the same time her big round sexy ass was jiggling all over his huge dick, he starts choking her and going deeper and deeper and even more deeper and harder and more harder and faster inside her juicy pussy, he hung her upside down than he pushs his huge dick deeper inside her juicy pussy then he starts hopping up and down and fucking her harder and more faster he still was sucking all over her pretty feet and squeezing the mess out of her huge sexy tits he was going so fast that the gate broke, he wigglied his huge dick all inside her body his hige dick went so far that it went out her mouth and kept on going in and out and while he was doing that both of his hands was touching her huge sexy tits and squeezing them harder and harder that piss and milk and blood come out her sexy tits and her juicy pussy, Than he finally cums inside her wet juicy pussy as he carried her back in the house and chains her up as he shoves a huge electricity vibrator inside her tight ass then he grabs a stapler and staples her huge sexy tits together as blood was crawling down her body now he grabs a tap and cover her mouth up "i'll be back " he went to get the water holes and brought it in the house as he shoves it in her wet juicy pussy and pumpping the water inside of her as her stomach begins to get fat as hell then he took it out of her and shoves his huge dick inside of her wet juicy pussy and starts banging his hard fat huge juicy meat inside of her sexy pussy every time he was fucking her hard her fat stomach was rolling out of control then he grabs on her fat stomach and squeezing it hard as hell causing water to burst out her huge sexy tits while his fat hard cock was pounding her rapidly in the pussy and the electricity vibrator was drilling her tight pink pussy in and out as lighting was shokcing her body like crazy causing her big round sexy ass to bounce and jiggle all over his hard huge dick and while he was doing that he was slapping her beautiful face back and forth he was slapping her so hard that her cheeks turned dark red while his balls was slapping the fuck out of her ass than he kept on switching pussy holes he switchs to her tight pink sexy pussy he was fucking her with the vibrator cauing her ass to spread out really wide as he starts pushing his fat cock inside her tight ass even deeper and fucking her extreqmly hard out of control at the same time, he was wiggling his fat huge dick all around inside of her tight ass and drilling her hard as hell and while he was doing that water was splashing out of her pussy and her tight ass it was so much water inside of her that even melted poop came out of her ass but he didn't give a fuck he was slapping her big round juicy ass back and forth and still pounding her tight sexy pussy as he piss inside of her at the same time than he finally cums inside of her powerfully hard "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She tries to scream but can't since there is tape on her mouth

He stops and shoves his huge dick inside her mouth "mmmm!!!" he kept on pushing it deeper and faster as she begins to choke on it as spit dripping all over his huge dick and while he had her upside down in the air and fucking the hell out of her mouth he was licking and sticking his fingers inside of her wet juicy pussy at the same time as his pinky was wiggling her ass he was going back and forth he was licking and sticking the fuck out of her wet juicy pussy with his hands and tongue and her sexy ass and while he was doing this he still was fucking her mouth extreamly hard and fast as he took it out and slapping her beautiful face with his huge dick he does it so hard that her face turns dark red than he shoves it back and her mouth and cums inside of it extreamly hard he does it so hard that her eyes widen but not only that, cum came out her eyes and her ears he fills her whole head up with cum as juice drips out her juicy pussy and her ass crawling all the way down to her huge sexy tits as they bounce off and drips to her face and covering it up as well then he had her in the wheel barrel stance as he shoves his huge dick inside her wet juicy pussy and starts fucking her extreamly hard he was fucking her so hard that her whole body was vibrating out of control he was hanging on her big round juicy ass and yanking it hard and moving it all around in circles as he kept on shoving and drilling the fuck out of her wet juicy pussy then he took it out and switchs to her ass and wiggling it all around inside her tight ass as well he starts going slowly and hard as blood was dripping all over his huge dick because his cock was so fucking fat and huge and made her tight ass widen then he starts beating her ass faster and extreamly hard as juice and blood kept on flying all over there bodies than he lift her stomach up and starts squeezing her huge sexy tits extreamly hard as milk bursts all over the place and while he was fucking the hell out of her wet juicy pussy he grabs her hair with his teeth and pulling it back extreamly hard as he was swinging her body hard left and right as his balls was slapping her big round juice ass extreamly hard as cum kept on going inside her and made her fat like a pregnant woman than it all bursts out of her mouth than he cums extreamly hard inside her wet juicy pussy as he drops her on the floor "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" then some drips on her face from his huge cock "MMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Have you ever been pregnant!!? lets play with your wet pussy some more!!" than he starts rubbing on her sexy clit and rubbing his wet lips against her wet juicy pussy at the same time as his tongue still was licking her all in the inside as her juice went inisde his mouth and drinks it then he sits up and kisses her pretty feet and sucks on it and licks it all the way down to her sexy thighs then to her huge sexy tits as he begins to suck on them hard and while he was sucking on them hard he was squeezing them at the same time he squeezes them so hard that milk bursts in his mouth as he begins to drink and wiggling his tongue against her beautiful hard nipples and while he was doing that his other hand was still inside her wet juicy pussy then he took it out and puts it inside her mouth and moving it all around on her wet sexy tongue as he keeps sticking it in and out than he puts it out and rubs his fingers on her beautiful lips as he sits up then kisses her deeply "mmmmmmmm your so beautiful" he sits up and jacks her up in the air then he hung her upside down and while she was upside down he shoves his huge hard cock inside her mouth and starts moving it in and out he kept on pushing it deeper and faster and wiggling that huge dick all around inside her mouth, spit was dripping all over his huge dick like crazy and while he had her upside down and letting her tasting his huge dick he was licking and wiggling his tongue side to side against her wet juicy pussy at the same time "ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" he slaps her tits its not done yet!!!!!He slaps her big round sexy ass extreamly hard than he grabs her ass tightly and sat it down on his huge fat cock and spreads her legs wide open in the air as he begins to pound her wet juicy pussy with his hard rock dick and while he was fucking her and had her legs in the air he let her sexy thighs sit on his arms so that he could squeeze her huge sexy tits he was slapping it back and forth and pinching her sexy nipples as he twists them in circles extreamly hard as milk squirted out and while he was doing that his huge dick was fucking the hell out of her wet juicy pussy he was thrusting it in her hard as hell making his balls slapping the fuck out of her big round sexy ass he was fucking her so hard that she was vibrating out of control like she never did before and while he was doing that he was pulling her hair back very hard with his teeth and wiggling his huge dick in circles inside of her wet juicy pussy then he lays her down on the bed he lays her on the head while her legs bend over her head as well then he shoves his fat huge cock in her slowly as he begins to bounce on her sexy pussy extreamly hard with hard force while his hand was grabbing on her sexy clit and squeezing it hard while his huge dick was drilling the fuck out of her as blood and cum was coming out all over the place he was slapping her big round sexy ass back and forth with his other hand while her pretty feet was inside of his mouth as he begins to suck all over it and licking between her pretty toes than when he cums inside of her wet juicy pussy lighting burst inside of her body as well causing her to shake out of control "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! MMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

screams "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

he cums inside her extreamly hard "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

holds on to u and screams

he does the same as he stops "mmmmm!!!"

tries to say h-how m-much l-longer d-do we h-have to d-do t-this

just a little while longer

he shoves his huge dick inside her mouth and pushing it in and out extreamly fast and slapping her face at the same time with his hands as he shoves his huge cock deeper down her throat as he wiggling it all aroud inside her mouth making her shove on it and not taking it as as he keeps banging her mouth in and out harder and faster as his balls slapping against hers lips as spit dripping down her mouth as he grabs her chin and squeezing it tight while his other hand was pulling her hair back extreamly hard while he was wiggling his huge cock even deeper deep down her throat as he circling it all around in circles very slowly as he begins to fuck her mouth so more than he finally cums inside her mouth and shaking her head and making her drink his cum as he slowly pulls it out of her slaps her face "mmm that mouth felt good!!"

"really" she asked

"really" he answered


End file.
